falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Windsor
Formerly a city in Ontario, Canada, Windsor was completely destroyed during the great war. Now all that remains are dangerously radioactive ruins that are a constant hazard to the people of the Detroit Wasteland. History Pre-War Windsor was occupied by the US Military following the annexation of Canada, with units from the Michigan National Guard taking up station inside the city. In the months leading up to the great war, unrest grew as food and other resource shortages became common, leading to the declaration of martial law. A strict curfew was imposed, while access to the city was restricted, including the placement of checkpoints between Windsor and Detroit. Despite these restrictions, civil unrest continued to grow, while behind the scenes, smuggling became rife, fuelling a booming black market in even basic commodities. Food Riots broke out on several occasions, leading to harsh crackdowns and even further restrictions on civilian movements. On the morning of October 23rd, 2077, US Army Troops were out on the streets in force, trying to maintain a lockdown on an ever-increasingly volatile city. Post-War During the Great War, Windsor was struck by a Chinese missile that was likely off-course from its intended target in Detroit. The ground zero of the blast was in the centre of the city, destroying it in an instant. The majority of the population were killed immediately in the blast, or shortly afterwards form the ensuing firestorm. The blast collapsed the north end of the Ambassador Bridge, preventing escape across the river, leaving the few survivors to disperse into the countryside. Most of those would succumb to their injuries or radiation within days. Very little of the city remained, with only scattered buildings on its outskirts still standing. Much of what was left would be buried during the long nuclear winters after the war, and collapse under the strain. Even then, the centre of the city would remain radioactively hot throughout, lethal to humans and most other forms of life for decades to come. Due to this hot zone, and the lack of anything of any real value remaining, no efforts were made to resettle the city. Rather it has remained abandoned, avoided by all but the most foolhardy or desperate of individuals. Description Very little of pre-war Windsor remains. The centre of the city is a crater, lined with debris and filled with a stagnant pool of heavily contaminated water. Even 210 years after the war, the crater remains lethally radioactive to humans and is still dangerous to most other life forms. No buildings remain standing around the last zone; any that might have survived the initial attack have long since collapsed due to damage and neglect. Further out from ground zero there are more signs of the former city. Some buildings still remain, although many have completely collapsed into rubble. The streets are largely reduced to choked mazes of debris, making navigation difficult at the best of times. More worryingly, much of the city is still radioactively ‘hot’ and thus hazardous to humans. This radioactivity is not just a threat to would-be explorers, however. Windsor’s contamination is the source of the frequent radiation storms that plague the Detroit Wasteland, while runoff continues to pollute the Detroit river. Due to the combination of nuclear strike and centuries of decay, it is unlikely that there is anything worth scavenging in the ruins. Even then, there would be few likely to risk the hazards of the dead city to find out. Population With nothing to offer, the Windsor ruins are avoided by humans. The only ‘population’ consists of a few isolated packs of Feral Ghouls that roam the ruins and use them for shelter. Aside from them, there are small population of particularly hardy and radiation-resistant creatures such as radroaches. However, those are limited by a lack of reliable food sources. Category:Places